Today He Dances Jazz
by SugoiBerry
Summary: A RusAme plotbunny that's driving me crazy. A young Alfred goes to Moscow during the 6th World Festival of Youth and Students to teach swing dancing. He meets rising officer Ivan Braginski. I'm sure you can guess where this is going. Still in the research stages of this fic (it'll be historical, although some details may be...smudged a bit). Concrit/Reviews much appreciated!


(A bit of a caveat - this story is in its VERY early stages. We're talking embryonic. This was just a scene I had in mind. It may not make it to the actual fic. I've had some new ideas since writing this snippet, so it may change by the time the fic is written. But anywho! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review. As a new writer, I'm very insecure about my work and really want to know what I can improve upon. :D)

"Do you mind if I lead, this time?" Ivan asked, hands in his pockets leaning up against the stage. His usual long trench coat lay discarded on a chair at the bar. Alfred glanced up from the record he was placing into the player and flashed that sunshine grin that always seemed to leave Ivan feeling slightly unbalanced.

"Absolutely!" he said, the smile gone from his lips but not his eyes. "Any particular song?"

"Just something fast," Ivan shrugged, walking over to stand close to Alfred, mere millimeters between them as he looked innocently over Alfred's shoulder at the black vinyl disc. He pretended not to notice the slightly redder tinge to Al's cheeks. Al, in turn, acted as if he wasn't hyper aware of every molecule of air between their bodies.

Alfred coughed once and turned while expertly stepping to one side for some space. Ivan felt the tingle of a suppressed smile in his cheeks. He bent a bit at the waist, extending his hand and nodding his head in a mock bow. "May I have this dance?" he grinned. Alfred laughed as he reached over to start the music, eyeing Ivan sidelong, and then stepped into Ivan's space in answer. "Let's see what ya got, comrade," he grinned, grabbing Ivan's hand and getting them into basic position.

Ivan grinned as the music blossomed around them, started with the basic steps and a rock step as he decided what he wanted to do. And maybe a little to calm his heart, which appeared to be making an effort to beat its way out of his chest. A quick drum beat launched the song forward and Ivan straightened his arms, Alfred following his lead, and then drawing him back in close before swinging back out to spin Alfred by his hand. Al flashed a grin as they reconnected their hands. "That all?" he teased, eyebrow raised.

Ivan grinned mischievously, launching them into a barrel roll, crossing his arm behind his back to pass Al around the horn, swiftly using every move he could recall from their lessons once they came to mind. When it was possible, he grabbed Al about the waist again and quickly lowered him into a dip. "Not at all," he said in his characteristically deceptive calm, eyes boring into Alfred's. Al's heart thumped once, hard within his ribcage and he swallowed around his panting. "If you're trying to make me dizzy, you're gonna have to try harder, big guy," he said, a tad weakly and Ivan smirked, bringing them both upright and back into the dance.

The fast pace of the song suddenly slowed and the room blurred around the blonde as Ivan spun him quickly into an embrace before the Russian could think through the action. They both froze, Ivan clutching Alfred's back to his chest. Ivan's arm was around his waist, the other hand resting on his hip. They stood there for what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only a few seconds. Alfred suddenly became much more aware of his breathing and Ivan realized any earlier efforts to calm his speeding heart were utterly useless.

And then slowly, cautiously, Ivan lowered his face into Alfred's hair, laying a gentle kiss onto the crown on his head. Alfred melted back into Ivan's arm and Ivan moved to place his lips ever so lightly on the base of Al's neck. A sudden knot in Alfred's throat made his breath hitch as the feel of Ivan's lips sent a shiver down his spine. Ivan paused at the sound, as if asking permission. A small gasp made its escape through Alfred's lips as he reach a hand behind him to card through Ivan's hair. Taking that as assent, Ivan continued his ministrations, placing open-mouthed kissed up to Al's hairline and around to mouth at a spot behind his ear.

Alfred's head fell back into Ivan's shoulder, breath coming faster, the music long forgotten and the saxophone solo fading until neither heard it at all. They stood there for a moment, having completely forgotten their dance, Ivan absentmindedly drawing a lazy line up and down Alfred's side from his hip to his rib cage and his hand fisting into the front of the other man's shirt. He felt Al's hand tighten in his hair as he began sucking on his earlobe. With a frustrated noise, Alfred spun in Ivan's arms, his ear scrapping out from between Ivan's teeth, and grabbed the older man's face roughly and smashed their lips together. Ivan couldn't hold back a small moan, his hands moving down to grip both of Alfred's hips tightly to guide them as they stumbled back into the nearest wall. Alfred's leg found its way between Ivan's and he ground against him wantonly as Ivan's tongue teased his mouth open, one hand moving up to his neck and the other winding around his waist to grip him to him tightly, painfully.

Hands wandered greedily and their tongues battled for dominance, eventually settling into a sort of oral quid pro quo with one allowing the other entrance for a time. They finally broke away for breath, both gasping. Alfred brought their foreheads together, still breathless. "You got me, definitely dizzy now," he joked and Ivan chuckled, bending down to capture Alfred's lips again. There was a sharp intake of breath and Ivan felt his instructor's arms wrap tight behind his neck, crushing them together chest to knee. "You –," Alfred began when they broke apart again, but stopped as his breath stuttered, and he took a moment to collect himself, "ah – you've been practicing." He grinned shakily. Violet eyes opened to look down at him, sharp and bright, "Endlessly, дорогой," he said, voice throaty and raw, his earlier confidence drained into shaky, blind need.

They stood there for a moment, just catching their breath, holding each other up on shaky legs. Ivan closed his eyes a moment, basking in Alfred's wonderful warmth. When he opened them again, they were met with hungry, dark eyes. He blinked, realizing the color change was due to blown pupils and the azure irises he'd become some enthralled with were now a thin ring of dark cobalt. "My hotel isn't too far from –."

"Lead the way," Ivan interrupted, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.


End file.
